The World is Always Unfair
by Cloudyskyhunt
Summary: Wouldn't a journey with the future King of Pirates be the best way to gain fame? Sometimes common sense isn't the right answer.


**My writing is not very smooth, lacks** **good vocabulary in several places, and is sometimes confusing, and I'm not good a fixing it either. Please bear with it and read this book. I will try to update but probably won't do it very frequently, but not for now since I need more info for future plots. ALSO, MOST IMPORTANTLY PLEASE COMMENT ON YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS ON ANYTHING IN HERE!!!!!!!**

Thud. A centimeter away from his earlobe, a rusted dagger embedded itself in the oaken board he leaned on, and stayed stuck. The dagger had appeared as it made contact with the board, it's previous whereabouts unknown. The man did not flinch the slightest bit, but rather smiled. Thud thud. Two daggers of similar conditions dug into the board. He continued to stare forwards, ready for the next. The seagulls cried as a strong wing blew, the sea swayed in beckoning, and the sun shone brightly directly overhead.

What came was unexpected by the look of shock on the man a instant before another dagger reappeared— the pommel striking the area between the man's eyes. He instinctively closed his eyes as it hit and fell softly onto the sand. His eyebrows furrowed as he glared into the distance at a young man, no more than 14, roaring with laughter as he collapsed to the floor, holding his stomach in one hand. He was barely visible, the size of an cockroach on the other side of the small, treeless island.

With a face the color of a cherry tomato, the man used as target practice ripped the knives from the board and threw them angrily as far as he could, which landed at the halfway point, a small patch of grass scattered around the island. The boy waved his hand, his head to side as he giggled into a dab. His target took a deep breath and exhaled, then regained a neutral expression as if it always happened. He was about to begin walking over when behind him, a snail's eyestalks shot up as it emerged from it's shell. It was the size of an apple and perched on a flat stone.

"BUDP B—" The man immediately picked up the receiver hanging from it's side, like an old fashioned telephone.

"BRENT, YOU'D BETTER COME BACK RIGHT NOW WITH THAT NO GOOD SON OF MINE. IF YOU DON'T, YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN," a loud, deep feminine voice howled from the other side of the snail. The wavelengths echoed around the island and the faces of both paled. The line went dead. The man gently set back the receiver. He opened his mouth.

"MICHAEL, COM—' He stopped to notice the boy that had been throwing a half mile away waiting in front of him, not even short of breath. He sighed as the pair lightly jogged to the canoe tied to the shoreline, with his son pulling ever so slightly ahead.

The world is always unfair. That's the way the creator makes it: to see the evolution as each beast is patted down. This world wasn't any different either. Until one certain man harnessed that rule to his advantage. This is a story about that man and his meeting with several others who fought against that rule.

 **1.**

"MICHAEL, YOU'D BETTER—"

"COMING, YOU OLD HAG!" I sighed as washed my face with a hand towel. The old lady's sentences always began with "subject, you'd better" in caps. I dragged it down to uncover my eyes. But that phrase held a lot of impact after those several experiences of interrupting with "not". I stared back at me in the mirror.

Now comes the self-introduction. Hello. I'm Michael Lee. It's supposed to be Lee Michael, but I swapped it for the weird ring it had to it, but then my friends called me Lee and others Michael, not that I mind though. I have straight, dark blue hair that never gets tangled, which reaches my eyebrows and no further. I have side bangs that I tuck behind my ears that reach my chin when down. They would always get in my way, but were rather useful in the winter (I _hate_ earmuffs, they're seriously itchy). I have brown irises, a child-like face, and a peach skin tone. I am 5 ft 4, and usually wear a black hooded jacket open and a baggy red t-shirt underneath as well as black trousers with a white stripe running across the outer sides. I pulled the towel off my face and dropped it on the counter to run out to the kitchen, were the devil currently resided.

"MICHAEL, YOU'D BETTER BUY THESE THINGS AT JIN'S STALL, NOT ANYONE ELSES. COMPLY?" She handed to me a small shopping list and wad of bills.

"Sure." I stuffed both in my pocket and walked for the door, which was in the next room. As I closed the front door behind me, I could hear Satan's curses of "children and their idiocy". Madam, be careful what you say and where you say it.

I raised my arms behind my head and held the other elbows, forming a headrest in which I lay my head in it. I walked down the wide flagstone road, several others walking about. Some wore smiles and grins on their faces as they surveyed the town or had fun. Some wore frowns and glares as they pushed aside people in a hurry or at passing couples. And some yelled in excitement and horror in a swarm clustered around a window at the local restaurant.

I curiously dug into the crowd, trying to find the cause of the commotion. I jumped a foot up, but the windows were completely blocked by the people. The feeling to know what was so interesting gnawed at me. Who knows, it might be something I'd regret not seeing for life. And judging by the screams from the people, it was probably something spectacular or breathtaking. And so I did the forbidden. Which would probably be what I'd regret the most.

" _Move._ "

The crowd was instantly split in half to form a passage, as if for a king. I was awarded a sight of through the glass a black-haired man eating a gigantic chunk of meat off a platter with a straw hat on his back, a green-haired swordsman sitting on the other side of the booth, and a long, orange-haired woman counting a stack of belli all staring at me in shock. At the mouth of the booth stood a waiter holding a timer as it ticked from ten to zero and letting out a silent _yipee!_. All of them stared at me with different emotions, although the waiter's was the only positive one.

I locked eyes with them for several seconds, and slowly turned away from the stares and casually trudged away in my original position, whistling innocently. A few seconds later, everything continued as normal. My cheeks were bright red in embarrassment, but luckily no one going the other way payed much attention to me. Curiosity, screw you. Common sense shall always take top priority. If sis ever found out I'd used it, I'd be ground beef quicker than the time it takes to cook instant noodles. And so, I'd be ground beef-flavored cup noodles. It'd be healthy, organic, and the new method to become a cannibal.

I neared destined stall. The owner waved to me with a gentle smile. This is Jin, the classical kind, wise, and bearded old man, and friends of all. Even with the devil. I frequently wonder how Satan and Saint Peter became close friends. It was a question that spurred theories in my head whenever she said "JIN" as I tried to find some sort of answer, but coming nowhere near. I took a step up to the stacks of boxes to notice a speeding object fly at me and reflexively hold the hand about to slam my back. I gasped in pain as the force was stronger than I expected pushed my knuckles into my spine and an inch in. It was infinitely stronger than the average human. Well, I reasoned, if a man move that fast, then he's probably got some crazy strength as well. My fault.

I turned my head over my shoulder as far as I could go, which was pretty far, but not inhumanly past 180. "What's your problem, maniac? It's not polite to slam your hand like a battering ram into people's backs." As I look backwards, a face loomed in my way. It grinned like an idiot, its teeth flashing like it was on a tooth paste commercial. If anyone deserved the title village idiot based on their picture, this man just won a Nanny. And the words that spewed out of it were unbelievable.

"Hey, join my crew."

"No," I replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Fight me. If I win you join my crew." His face loomed even closer and his smile widened. It was an obvious threat now, not that it didn't in the beginning.

"And if I win?"

"I'll let you join my crew," he offered in all seriousness.

I face palmed with my other hand. This guy was truly an idiot. There was nothing to gain, so there was no point. That was thinking process of humanity. "No. I'm not fighting or anything, and that's the end of it. Now leave." I attempted to gently pry his fingers out of mine, which were now intertwined with mine for a better grip. They did not budge the slightest bit. If I used too much power, his fingers would snap, which was personally fine with me, but I'd end up recieving the medical bill and Satan's punishment. So I chose threatening, the underhanded method that either worked, or didn't work. I was pretty sure it'd be the latter on this guy. "Release me, or you'll regret it." His grip strengthened instead. Bingo.

There was pure silence as we stared at each other, the air thick with tension. I didn't really care anymore. All I knew was that there was a man really pissing me off this instant right in front of me. I took a wide step onto the path still holding his hand. Then the air whistled noisily and everything was a blur as I accelerated. My reflexes were able to keep me from crashing into anyone thankfully. I slowed down as I neared the coast and skidded to a halt. I could feel his hand still entrapping mine. "Now release it, or I'll go faster." Nothing changed. However, this time there was no annoying voice in accompaniment. I spun on my heel to see what had happened.

An arm. A long, stretchy arm connected to a hand which squeezed mine connected to a small figure the size of an ant in the distance back in the town. This time, I was the one in shock. Pure, golden shock. "The hell...?"

The figure in the distance jumped up. His arm pulled back slightly as his form grew ever bigger. I jerked my sore fingers out of his and watched him fly past me into the distance. It was enlightening to see him fly to the ozone layer. Another hand reached for my shoulder, but I intercepted it with my other hand and let him yank himself back. It's rather uncomfortable for my shoulders to be gripped tightly.

He pulled himself back down and released my hand a second before landing on the white sand. His arm retracted with a rubbery snap and he continued to stare at me with the grin. He was like a Cheshire Cat, creepily smirking as it watched everything unfold. He was pretty disturbing, and the staring match wasn't going to end soon. So I went with the easy solution out.

"Sure."

He immediately jumped back and settled into a fighting stance, the look still on his face. It served as a battle cry, creeping out their opponents and leaving openings in the weak. But hey, I wasn't _that_ weak.

I whipped out a silver throwing knife the length a little smaller than my hand from a pouch in the inner side of my jacket and threw it lazily, which most people said traveled at the speed of light. It flew for his foot in an upwards curve and in less than a split second, embedded in the sand where his foot had previously been. He hadn't calculated the trajectory, but rather right before it landed, he had shifted his foot slightly to the right, away from the knife. I was instantly alert. If this guy was smarter, he'd be really strong. But not unstoppable.

Without warning, he lunged forwards and stretched his arm backwards and released, creating momentum that would give his fist a stronger punch. All in a second. He must've realized I posed a threat to him if he fooled around. Challenge accepted. I'll go all out too.

The man's expression shifted to light anxiety as I stopped constraining my aura. I focused on his punch, now seemingly motionlessness. From the other inner pockets of my jacket in both sides, I slipped out two identical daggers, their blades the length of my hands. One fit in each, their cross guards cold against the side opposite my thumbs. They glinted cold in the warm sunshine as one was pressed against his throat and the other in position to guard.

We froze in position and locked gazes. The sand settled around us as time continued. I'd pretty much won. But if I'd said so, he would've objected or requested a rematch. He had to acknowledge his loss. Then he'd release me. Suddenly a dome stretched around us, nearly transparent. It did not do anything physically, but left me mentally curious as I stared at it, distracted.

"Room: Shambles." Before I realized it, the man had disappeared and in his place a tall stone. I leaped back in surprise and surveyed my surroundings. There he was: on the cliff that overlooked our battle surrounded by a group of people. There were the two from earlier, plus a man wearing a white hat with spots, a blond haired man smoking, and a literally white-faced red-haired man in strange clothing. The girl and strange man radiated a small hint of fear.

The hemisphere stayed suspended around me as I watched the ongoing conversation, just barely managing to hear them. "What happened, Luffy?" the girl asked.

"I lost." The strong-willed man admitted his defeat. Yay. Now go away.

"EHHHHH?!?!?!" all of them exclaimed except for hat, who let loose an expression of surprise as well despite his self control,

"He's strong. That's why I want him to join," he continued with a straight face.

"You don't know what he might do!" the girl argued.

"He doesn't feel hostile..." the green-haired swordsman provided. She whacked him in the head.

"I think he should join. Kaido is strong, but he could back us up,"

"The decision's up to him in the end. He might not be a lady," the blond-haired man exhaled smoke,"but he's strong."

Damn. If this continued, I'd be too embarrased to decline. Not that I'd not be embarrased refusing it before then. "Sorry,"I spoke loudly,"but no."

The group sighed. "Of course not. Who'd choose to just suddenly join a group of pirates?" the girl reasoned. "Especially _ours."_ My opponent lowered his head.

"What crew are you?" I asked curiously, the question escaping my mouth before I could realize and stop it. And they replied. An answer that changed my entire course of thinking.

"The Straw Hat—"

"I'll join." Again, my mouth uncontrollably opened. I took a running leap for the ledge and landed in front of the pirates. The captain awaited me with his hand extended. I accepted it. The handshake lasted for only a second until a certain devil gave a call.

"BUDP BUDP—" I picked up the call, the den den mushi gasping for breath beside my knifes.

"Hello?" I asked meekly.

"MICHAEL, YOU'D BETTER BE HOME WITH THOSE ITEMS IN ONE MINUTE. NO LONGER," the speaker boomed, their volume giving their voice a crackly hiss. I paled, and so did my new crew mates. With one exception.

"So you're his mother, huh? Saves me the time." The idiot took the receiver from my hand. "I'm Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Your son will be traveling with me in my crew." He handed it back to me, ever so like the Chesire Cat. I sighed in exasperation. I feel pity for his crew. Which I'm now in. But it'd be nice to have adventures with a man as wacky as that. I smiled. My decision was completely made up.

"YOU'D BETTER—"

"Not coming, you old hag." I slammed the call off. It felt better than ever to reject the old woman without a strong fear of the consequence. But there would always be that nagging fear, regardless how strong, of her finding me and turning me into mincemeat. My expression changed from happiness to sadness. I fell to the floor, banging my fist on the ground as I became delusional.

"Oh yeah. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name's Luffy!" the ever happy-go-lucky man called, ignoring or trying to flap away my negativity. The others hesitantly followed suit.

"I'm Nami, the navigator," the orange-haired girl continued.

"Zoro." The green-haired man.

"Sanji, the cook." He puffed a cigarette.

"Kanjuro, a samurai from the country of Wano in the Pirate-Samurai-Mink alliance." White face.

"Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates of the same alliance." Hat.

My turn next. I smacked my hand on my chest. "I'm Michael Lee of the Straw Hat Pirates, ready for action!"

Luffy grinned. "Do you have a dream? Mine's to be the Pirate King!"

"Mine is to...become the most famous person in the world!" There was silence until Luffy broke it. Again.

"Really? I hope we can fulfill them both."

Whenever I'd mentioned it to another person, they call me a small dreamer. Well, at least it's possible to accomplish, unlike traveling to the moon safely. It'd just be difficult. But popularity can mean being famous or infamous, and I don't really care which. It's nice to know that I with one who respects others—never mind, just their dreams, and supports them all the way. Hopefully. Although, I doubt it's the right time right now...

I raised my head and saluted. "Captain!"

"It's fine, you don't have to do that. What?"

"You might have been able to tell over the snail, but my mother seems enraged currently. She's terrifying when angered, and I suggest the immediate course of action is to flee."

"There is a rather dark aura emitting from the town," Kanjuro spoke up. It was stronger than ever. With each second, it almost doubled in power.

"There's nothing else we need to do, so I _suppose_ we should..." Nami suggested, fiercely gazing at Luffy, who gulped loudly.

He stood back up. With his previous previous action ignored, he smiled. He took a step for the other edge of the hill that gradually descended to sea level. He cried out with his look as he sprinted down the hill. "LET'S GO!!!"

My crew called out in agreement, and we all followed his lead, towards the silhouette of a magnificent lion waiting at the coastline surrounded by the vast, glittering sea that would guide me on my quest. A life with several others who would gratefully support you and guide you to your dream would be one of the best you could get, wouldn't it?

 _In a dark enclosed room, the dark figure of a girl with long hair, a teenager, sat in front of glowing square screen. She loudly clicked her tounge in displeasure. She then carefully proceeded to pick up a tall cylinder with two sticks balanced on top and lifted something off the top of the cylinder after she removed the sticks and placed them in her other hand, as chopsticks. Steam rushed out and she tilted it downwards, into her mouth, then put it back down. She wiped her mouth with her arm._

 _"Disgusting." Her voice was warm and soothing, but her tone and words completely ruined its beauty along with her grimace. She focused back on the screen. Her shoulders dropped as her expression shifted to a sad smile._

 _"Good luck,_ little brother


End file.
